Love Borne From Tragedy
by 4thBlackSister
Summary: AU Peter/Carla. After been rescued from the Titanic sinking can Carla replace her lost love and will the man who rescued her keep her safe from a controlling guardian who is keen to find her.
1. Chapter 1

AU set immediately after the sinking of The Titanic on April 15th 1912. Mention of Carla/Liam but primarilly shall be a Carla/Peter fic.

The Carpathia gradually sailed to the area of sea where the great ship Titanic had transmitted it's last call of distress. There were small lifeboats bobbing up and down on the dawn-lit sea and to the captain and crew's horror the floating bodies of those poor souls who had not gotten to safety. "Barlow, prepare blankets and brandy. These poor souls will be chilled from the cold exposure." The captain ordered having arisen from his bed once the first-mate had reported they had arrived at the site of the Titanic last transmission. "Of course sir." The young officer said as he nodded his head and went to prepare the deck for the arriving passengers of the ill-fated ship. He still was struggling to believe that the ship that had been lauded as 'Unsinkable' had seemingly sank to the ocean bed.

Carla shivered wrapped in a warm blanket having been one of the lucky few rescued from the icy water. She stirred slightly as she heard the voices above her, crew members of the Titanic talking as they looked towards a small liner that had sped at it's top speed to help the stricken ship. "God have mercy we are rescued." One crew member said as he crossed himself at the sight of the liner approaching. "Charles indicate we need to get the survivors on here aboard urgently." The elder of the three crewmembers stated as he looked at the rather worrying states of the few survivors they had pulled from the water.

"Macdonald careful with them." Peter Barlow said to a fellow crew member as they began the task of pulling the survivors from the lifeboats. He helped to lift the first survivor from the lifeboats and helped the young woman up onto the deck. Her raven hair clung to her cheekbones and her lips were still slightly bluish no doubt after prolonged exposure to the icy water. "Here take this." He said passing her a warm blanket and showing her to the dining room where brandies had been laid out for the people who had been lucky enough to get onto a lifeboat. "Thank you." She shivered as she looked down still scarred from what she had witnessed. She went to move to the area Peter had pointed to but her feet were unsteady and she fainted to the floor. "Barlow help the young lady to a seat. I'll take over here." Second-Officer Duckworth said as he sensed the poor woman was stricken having gotten to safety and finally realising what she had managed to survive. Peter nodded and left his post to aide the petite woman. "Here take my hand Madame." He said as he helped her up captivated by her wide emerald eyes that had a haunted look in them. "I am very sorry, I must seem such a mess." The woman said as Peter shook his head.

"I assure you, you are nothing of the sort. Now I believe if you take a seat here then one of our passengers is a physician and will be around if you need anything." He said as he guided her to a chair.

He looked over hours later having pulled the last of the survivors from the lifeboats. He'd hoped that she had someone there for her. The dining room was bustling with bodies, sobs were echoing around as people slowly saw that their beloved ones were not amongst those who had been rescued. He paused as he found her sat alone at a table, she looked up and he saw how beautiful she was, even after having been dragged from the icy depths. Her eyes were teary as she bit her lip. "He's gone hasn't he." She whispered as she rose a shaking hand to her mouth. "Who?" Peter said kneeling besides her. He was wary of leaving her, unlike other survivors she seemed to have no-one. "My Liam. We were going to marry when we got to America. He had no chance." She whispered shaking her head slightly.

"He gave his life-jacket to a young woman who was with a child. I have no idea if they made it out. Wh…when the ship went down my hand it slipped fro…from his an…and…." She trailed off unable to speak anymore. Peter was unsure what to do as she wept broken-heartedly for her lost love.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for the belated update but haven't been too well and then had long shifts at work etc. Anyway here goes and there is a short flashback which I hope works as there will be numerous other's I think as the fic goes on. Anyway enough rambling on.

"There's no other boat is there for the men. I heard someone telling a poor woman with some young children that the men might have been picked up by another boat but there's no other boat." She said as Peter sighed not wanting to upset her but thinking that giving her false hope might be worse. "I don't think so. I wish I could give you better news." He said as she nodded softly.

"He loved me so much. Oh god, what do I do now?" She whispered her eyes wide with fear. Peter looked at her puzzled. She was wearing a pretty dress not out of place in the first class and he thought surely she should have someone who would take her back in. She caught him gazing at her fine silk dress and smiled a little. "You are wandering I suppose of why I am fretful of what to do when we return to land. My Liam told me I'd stick out like a sore thumb with my dresses but well I thought perhaps when we arrived in America I could sell the silks and jewels." She said as she toyed with the small pearls of her bracelet. "Well I don't mean to pry Miss but…" Peter stared at her pearl bracelet with a questioning gaze.

She smiled softly a little embarrassed at her attire. "I am afraid I have not acted in a proper manner befitting a young woman of my standing. But I was been pushed into matrimony with a man who I did not care for, nor loved." She whispered as Peter nodded gently in a understanding manner. "I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself to you and I'm sat here pouring my heart out. My name is Carla Wainwright. My father was a well known architect in London, following his death when I was five I was taken in by my mother's brother, my uncle and he has provided me with a home and food since then. But he wanted me to marry a wealthy friend of his. I hadn't met the man and they were already deciding on the invitations and such. No one thought to even ask what I wanted." Carla said as she gently extended her hand out to shake Peter's hand but he took it and raised it to his lips lightly.

11th April 1912

Frank Foster groaned as he reread the contents of the letter that his ward had left him. He still couldn't quite believe that she had the gall to do what she had. He thought she had more sense, more decorum and he was sure that he had made it plainly obvious that he would not condone her disobeying him in any sense. True at seventeen she likely thought she knew what she was doing but in his eyes she was still the young impressionable niece who he'd taken care of since she was just five and had arrived in his life in a little black velvet frock, in mourning for her father. He'd strived to give her whatever she desired and set her up with a affluent businessman who he had known for many years. And now she had disobeyed him and would likely cause a huge scandal in their social circles when the news got out.

_Uncle Frank_

_It is with my deepest regret that I have had to leave the comfort of our home. However, I must follow my heart. Please send my apologies to Mr Gordon but I could not embark on a relationship where I did not love my partner. I am dearly sorry for any embarrassment I have caused to you or Mr Gordon with my actions but I hope you can perhaps one day understand why I have done what I have. I as always appreciate the many years you have brought me up as your ward and hope one day you will be able to forgive me for my actions. _

_Carla_

Frank fumed as he scanned it once more for any sign of where she had gone to. He was no idiot and knew that it was no coincidence that the same day the lady's maid had entered Carla's bedroom to find her gone from her bed along with a few clothes; that the 19 year old stable-boy had gone missing as well. He should have realised there was something going on when Carla started taking far greater interest in her riding sessions whereas for such a lengthy time she had seemed to display an aversion to riding. He shook his head not looking forward to telling Mr Gordon that his intended had runaway. With the intended proposal there had been the promise that Frank would gain higher standing in society along with the promise of steady business for him. Now it seemed with Carla's disappearance that all these promises were lost.

"You must think I'm daft to have run off like this." Carla said as she revealed to Peter her identity and her reasons for fleeing from the wealthy home she had been accustomed to. "Madame I believe you did what you needed to do to try and secure your happiness. I'm only sorry that I do not think the man you were with has been picked up, though I deeply I hope I'm proved wrong." Peter said as Carla sniffed and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered as she sipped her sweet tea and sat quietly her eyes gazing out to the icy water.

Peter moved to help with some other passengers and was stopped by his friend and fellow crew-member Steven Macdonald. "You seemed somewhat taken with the young lady over there." He stated as Peter furrowed his brow. "She's upset, the likelihood is that the man she was travelling with has drowned in the sea. I was merely offering her a sympathetic ear." Peter said as Steven snorted.

"Oh that's all it was. No offence Peter but looking at the dress that one's wearing well I think she's way out of your league my friend." He said as Peter rolled his eyes irritated a little by Steven's taunting.


	3. Chapter 3

The Carpathia still had a lengthy trek towards the New York harbour, it's load now filled with sorrow and despair. The mournful wails from women adorned in well-worn dresses and dirtied aprons. Cheeks that were normally as rosy as apples were now stained with tears of woe. Peter made his way through the throngs of women desperately trying to describe their husbands to other crew; all still clinging to the tiny glimmer of hope that their loved ones were some of the lucky ones. Carla was stood in a long coat, one he suspected that the man she had runaway with had put on her when he became aware of the imminent danger they were in. Peter stood besides Carla silently as he followed her forlorn gaze over the icy waters below. The wind whipping her hair into her face. Peter coughed to make her aware of his presence. "You know you shouldn't stay out here too long. The weather is so cold." Peter said as he gently placed his hand over Carla's. "I cannot say I much noticed the cold." Carla said sighing softly. "Do you perchance have any news of what will happen when the ship arrives in America? I know it sounds so stupid but well Liam and I, we had not planned anything. We were going to find somewhere to marry and then he was going to see if he could get a job doing some manual work at the shipping district or something. I was going to perhaps get a few hours teaching piano lessons or something. It sounds so ridiculous now but I suppose we were been naive." Carla said as she bit her lip. "We had not even arranged anywhere for us to stay." She confessed.

Peter furrowed his brow slightly wandering if she would take offence at his possible solution to her problem. "Erm Miss, I hope you do not take this in the wrong way but well when we reach America I shall be staying with My Aunt Emily and her friend Rita. They have an established boarding house in the city. I am certain that they would be more than willing to have you stay there also."

"That would be much appreciated but I have very little funds with me. I could not impose on their hospitality." Carla said.

"Well maybe you could help out a little around the boarding house, do some cleaning or similar in order to earn your board." Peter said as he detested the thought of this lovely young lady been homeless in the large, busy city and without shelter. There were some very unsavoury characters out there and well he could not allow this innocent woman to try and fend for herself. No doubt some brute would take advantage of her. "Do you think your Aunt would mind if I did stay? I am not afraid of working hard." Carla said. "No I know for a fact my aunt Emily would only be happy to take you in. She strives on been a good Samaritan and well she would hate to think of someone struggling." Peter said truthfully. His Aunt was a kind woman and well when he explained what had happened he was sure that she wouldn't turn Carla away.

"That stupid, ungrateful, naïve girl. What the hell was she thinking?" Frank snarled as his mother shook her head, her hands clutching her grand-daughters ornate hair-clasp. "You refused to listen to her Frank. She never wished to become to this Laird Anthony Gordon!" Anne said tearfully. True she loved her son but she was distraught after receiving the news that her only grandchild had run off. "Oh are you happy that she has disobeyed me? That she has likely brought shame on us, do you want great-grandchildren whose father is an illiterate stable-boy?" Frank said as Anne sighed pursing her lips. "But she told you, she said she was not happy with the engagement. There were other keen suitors who would have been as acceptable, in some cases better." Anne said tears in her eyes.

"Oh well I highly doubt that any of them will want to have anything to do with her now. She'll be damaged goods no doubt. How dare she!" Frank said angrily as Anne shook her head.

"That's your niece Frank. You can be as angry as you wish right now but it does not change the fact that you doted on her from the day she arrived here. That first day after her father passed away, she all dressed in black with her hair in little ringlets, she was only five an…and you picked her up and promised to love her as your own. Do not tell me that has changed. Please dear we have to find her." Anne said already deeply missing her beloved granddaughter. "Then what? If we find her; if she has so stubbornly one ahead and entered into marriage with a mere stabel-hand then what do we do Mother? Simply accept it? Give them a nice little yearly sum of money, some property and simply smile and indulge her?" Frank said scornfully. "I don't care Frank. I just her back." Anne said firmly.

"I had an arrangement with Laird Gordon, a good arrangement. I was to get some leeway to supply some stores up in Scotland with our produce and well in return he would get a beautiful youn wife who is intelligent and witty not to mention has come from a good family." Frank stated.

"She was a bartering tool and more than aware of the fact. I don't care if she has married this stable-boy regardless of what has gone on I want her back here with us."

"Well I shall see what I can find out, perhaps that blasted Connor mentioned something to some of the other servants about his plans." Frank said in an attempt to appease his mother. There was a knock on the door of the study and Frank looked up. "Come in." He said in a calmer tone as his man-servant entered the room, his face grey. "I come baring grave news sir." He said as he lay the morning paper on the large Mahogany desk, it's headline declaring. 'Titanic Sinks On Maiden Voyage.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh those poor souls!" Anne said as she looked stunned at the headline as Frank furrowed his brow deeply. "Oh no doubt there'll have been picked up by other ships and the like. I shouldn't worry yourself Mother." Frank said as Anne shook her head at his rather disinterested attitude.

"There are friends of ours on that ship. Don't you care?" Anne said as Frank sighed.

"I do care but unfortunately there are other matters more pressing right now. Are you not aware of what Carla's little disappearance might mean to this family?" He said as Anne sighed.

"Of course I am. I just wish you hadn't put so much on her shoulders. She's just a child." She argued as Frank shook his head. "Oh come on Mother, she's not a child anymore. She was well aware of that. Now I'm going to go and see if any of the servants know where she might have gotten to." Frank said standing up after downing his Brandy and heading out of the study. Anne sighed as she watched him go, he could be so unfeeling at times. After his young wife had passed away in childbirth he had closed himself off somewhat. The arrival of his young niece to the manor 10 years ago had made him perhaps a little less crotchety but he still didn't always see the other side of things.

The Statue Of Liberty stood forebodingly as the Carpathia slowly made it's way into the New York harbour the rain coming down in sheets almost making the sea choppy and uneasy. Many of the passengers aboard the ship were fretful as the conditions seemed to worsen but Carla felt more settled. It had been calm, too calm on the ocean the night the Titanic struck the iceberg. Choppy seas meant the crew would take less risks and be more focused on the task ahead. "Here you'll get soaked to the bone stood in this." Peter said as he held a blanket out for Carla. Her eyes were riveted to the tall statue welcoming weary travellers to the land of opportunity. "Thank you. I really appreciate the fact you're helping me. I really would not have had any idea where to go or what to do otherwise." Carla said as Peter smiled. "I could not allow a young woman like yourself to be wandering around such a place alone. You know when the ship docks you'll likely have to go through Immigration and well it is likely that they'll be journalists around in those little boats wishing to interview survivors from aboard the ship." Peter said as Carla looked aghast at the idea. "I will not have to speak to them will I?"

"Of course not. I'll make sure." Peter said knowing he'd do anything to keep the poor girl calm and she genuinely seemed fearful that she would be found and forced to go back to the aristocratic life she was used to, be forced to marry a man she did not care for.

"Your name dear?" A man asked as they were processed through the Immigration point. Carla sighed softly. "Carla, Carla Williams." She whispered as the man nodded noting down her details.

"Were you here to look for work?" The man asked as she nodded. "And were you travelling with anyone else?"

"Yes sir, my friend William Connor. He was 19." Carla said as she wiped at her teary eyes. The man looked up but said nothing. After all now was not the time to give lectures on promiscuity and unmarried couples. "Here you go Miss." He stated handing her some papers.

"Thank you." Carla said as she smiled gratefully. Peter moved over towards her and smiled gently.

"Now Miss how about we get the tram toward Brooklyn, that's where my Aunts Guest House is?" He said as she looked down despondently. "You do know I have no money to give you."

"Well I have my wages from that journey. Please Carla, don't worry about money." Peter said as she sighed. "I just feel I am taking advantage of you." Carla said as she shrugged away as a man pawed at her looking hopeful. "Louisa?" He said as Carla shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Carla said profusely as she slipped her hand into Peter's terrified that in the masses she would loose him. The sounds surrounding them were a mix of sheer hysteria of people seeing that their relatives had been one of the survivors or the heartbroken tears of those who realised with a pang that their relative had likely drowned in the disaster.

In England Frank had managed to attain from one of the servants that William Connor had a cousin in the South who he might have travelled to looking for shelter, taking Carla with him. Frank was busy trying to arrange to have somewhere to stay in hope that perhaps the daft girl had not yet married this stable-boy and he could perhaps salvage something. "Lord Foster there is a Laird Gordon waiting downstairs in the drawing room. I explained you were busy but he seemed adamant to speak to you." The butler stated as Frank sighed. "I suspected that he might arrive here. Will you please go back to him and get him a drink whilst I finish this envelope." Frank said as the butler nodded and left the room heading down the large staircase to the small drawing-room where Lady Foster was sat speaking with Laird Gordon. Anthony's eyes were captivated on a miniature of Carla Wainwright that stood on the mantelpiece. "Your Granddaughter is very pretty." He expressed as Anne nodded.

"She is indeed. Rather wilful at times but yes very pretty. Her mother was the same, my dear Elizabeth. Carla has been a delight to have here at the estate. With Frank's wife Charlotte passing away in childbed it had been so quiet until Carla arrived." Anne said as she smiled thinking back at how much joy Carla had brought into her and Frank's lives. "Well I had dearly hoped she would bring the same delight to my own Scottish estate. But your son informs me that she has run away, you know I only wished to provide a good life for her. Perhaps she did not love me but she could have grown to." Anthony said as Anne sighed. "I had it all planned out. A wedding in Autumn perhaps and then we should have three children perhaps four ideally. Though I am sure any less or any more we would not love them any less. But for the first year it would be just she and I. I had a little Scottish Terrier for her, and we would go for walks by the Loch, riding on the heaths." The man seemed genuinely armoured by her young granddaughter and Anne felt some sadness for him. "That sounds perfect but Carla, she's always been something of a romantic. Like her mother. She was all ready to marry a cousin of the late Queen Victoria but chose instead to marry the man who was responsible for architecting many of the buildings around here." Anne said as Anthony nodded. "You know I do not care that she has run away. Just that she is safe." Anthony said as he looked down. "I had hoped that she would have returned by the time I had arrived here from Scotland. I brought her something." Anthony said as he fumbled in the pocket of his suit. "It was my mothers." He stated as he produced a ring box and there nestled inside was a pretty celtic silver ring with a diamond set in the centre.

Peter hopped off the tram and helped Carla down as she smiled at his touch. "I believe if memory serves me that it's just a block away from here. I do hope that they have some food in, that broth they gave us whilst we went through Immigration I'm sure was watered down." Peter said as Carla shivered a little as the cold rain continued to stream down from the heavens. "Will we not scare them arriving at this hour?" She asked. It was very early in the morning by her recollections. "They will not mind and I would guess they might have been prepared for some travellers from the rescue." Peter stated as he passed rows of tall houses. "You know I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you have done for me. With Liam gone I….I wouldn't have known where to go, what to do." Carla said as Peter stopped suddenly.

"You know the only thanks I need is seeing you safe." He stated as she smiled softly. Peter felt his heart pound quickly knowing he would do all he could to keep that small smile on her face.

Emily hadn't been able to sleep for some reason, partly she wandered if she was subconsciously waiting up in case any poor soul that had just arrived in the harbour had no luck finding any place nearer to the harbour for them to stay. The clock on the mantelpiece struck 3am and she sighed as she looked at the newspaper. She looked up hearing a soft tapping on the door and she headed to the window to see who it might be at such an hour. Her face lit up as in the burning gas light she could see the familiar features of her nephew albeit he had another person with him. She went to the door and opened it wide. "Peter, I didn't know you were coming to America." She said as Peter smiled.

"It was a last minute job to be honest and well we weren't meant to be heading here. It was just with the ship going to rescue the survivors from the Titanic well here I am." Peter said as Emily nodded.

"I had telegrammed your father because I had fretted that you might have been sailing on that ship but well I had not yet got a reply." She stated as she showed Peter and Carla into the lounge area.

"And you my dear?"

"I was aboard the Titanic, my name's Carla and well your nephew he was the crew member who helped aboard and well after I realised that the person I was with had likely been lost at sea he was really kind towards me. Made sure I was alright and well I haven't got anything on me bare the clothes I'm wearing. He said that perhaps if I were to help out here that maybe you would be so kind as to let me have a bed and some board? Thought it is quite alright if that is not an option. I am putting you out." Carla said as Emily sighed softly as she looked at the young girl. "Oh I am sure myself and Rita will not let you struggle. Perhaps you could help serve the breakfasts and clean a few bedrooms pet, but not yet. You have been through quite a trauma." Emily said as she poured them all a warm cup of tea.

"So how long are you here then Peter?" Emily asked as Peter shrugged.

"It depends. I was just getting little jobs on the ships but I don't know I might look at staying here for a little while. I'm not sure that I want to be on a ship for a while." He said genuinely having been shaken by seeing the poor traumatised survivors of the sunken ship. "Well you know your Aunt Rita and I are more than happy to have you here." Emily said as she watched the way Peter gazed at the young woman perched on the couch. "I might take you up on that offer Aunt Emily." Peter said as Emily smiled at him. "You both are no doubt ready for a warm bed but in the morning Peter you must telegram your father, he will no doubt be worried about you." Emily said as Peter nodded.

"I shall."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily led Carla up the staircase to the bedrooms. "You poor dear, it must have been the most terrifying thing to experience." She said as Carla nodded.

"It was, but I was one of the luckier ones. I really am thankful for you helping me like this." She uttered as Emily turned to face her. "Please my dear it's the least I can do for you after what you've gone through? Do you have any family back in England who you need to contact?" Emily asked as Carla shook her head. Part of her did wish to let her Grandmother and Uncle know she was okay but on the other hand she didn't want to be dragged home and forced to marry Laird Gordon. She would not let Liam's death be in vain. Admittedly it would not be easy for her, she was hardly used to hard work but Peter had been so kind making sure she got somewhere to stay that she wouldn't let him down. Besides she felt safe with him, that he wouldn't let her be harmed or forced to do something she didn't wish to. "Now I'm afraid it's not the most lavish room my dear but I'm sure for the night it'll be okay. I'll get you an extra blanket." Emily said as she picked out a blanket from a cupboard and opened the door to a bedroom. "Here we go. Now I'll let you sleep after the trauma you've gone through I'm sure you don't want to stay talking to me. The bathroom is the next room on the right but you have a washstand and a chamber pot under the bed. I hope that will be okay for now."

"Oh it's lovely thank you so much." Carla said as Emily smiled at her.

"You get yourself some sleep and well I'm sure that I can sort you some clothes out for them morning." She said as Carla looked grateful for the gesture. "You are so kind. Peter must get that from you." Carla said as she sat down on the bed.

Emily closed the door of the room and sighed, the poor girl looked to have seen less than eighteen summers and yet she had witnessed an event so disturbing and harrowing, heard sounds no doubt that no man nor woman would ever wish to hear. She sighed as she headed downstairs and was somewhat taken aback to find her nephew still sat on the couch. "Dear are you not going to go to bed?"

"I want to wait Auntie Emily. In case s…"

"In case she wakes up? Oh Peter, you barely know the girl and I know that look in your eyes." Emily said as she looked at her nephew. "She was so scared on the boat on the journey back here. She cried and called out when she was asleep." Peter said as Emily's eyes widened.

"Asleep?"

"We shared a cabin, she had no-one and well she was poorly too. I just wanted her to be okay." Peter said as Emily sighed. "You do realise that she will no doubt be grieving the person she lost aboard the Titanic."

"Of course she will but I just want to offer her support. I know she might not want anything more than a good friend but I hope that I can do that for her at the very least." Peter said as Emily furrowed her brow but decided against saying anything. "Well I suggest you get yourself some sleep else you'll be no help to anyone." Emily said kindly as Peter nodded and got up from the couch.

"Frank where are you going?" Anne asked as her son told his butler to call the railway station and book a ticket for the next train to Southampton. "From what David has stated he has taken her down South to his cousins a Mr Thomas Kerrigan. Hopefully they'll still be there." Frank stated as Anne frowned slightly.

"You do not suspect they were foolish to try and get across the ocean to…to…"

"Oh please mother, Carla is been slightly defiant she however is not naïve enough to head to America with that boy. Besides where would they get the money from?"

"It would not cost much for them to have afforded two lower class tickets oh Frank what if…" Anne covered her mouth as she let the notion enter her head of her treasured granddaughter aboard the ill-fated liner. "Don't be so absurd as if that ilk will have thought of anything more than leading her to some Southern town and living in sin in some little cheap rooms." He said as Anne dabbed at her eyes.

"What are we going to tell Laird Gordon. He still seems to want the engagement to go ahead even after all this." She said as Frank nodded.

"Well hopefully the only shame Carla has brought to this family is the fact she has run away. God help us if she has eloped or is expecting a bastard child." Frank said as one of the men-servants went to pack a suitcase for the master of the house. "Stop it Frank, I do not care about that right now, I just want her to be safe. You act as if you would rather she had drowned on that ship than bring any shame on this family." Anne said irritated at the way her son was acting in regards to his niece.

"Oh stop been so sentimental mother. Like I said she will not have gone any further than this country." Frank said as he took a portrait photo of Carla from the side. "Mother stop your worrying. I will find her and bring her back home." Frank said sternly as he put the portrait into his briefcase.

"You better had, and Frank try not to berate her when you find her. She's young and so much like her mother." Anne said as Frank nodded slightly.

Peter was returning to his room from the shared bathroom and he heard the sounds of sobs coming from the room that his Aunt had roomed Carla in for the night. It was early still around 6:40 and he knew it was not exactly what his Christian Aunt would approve of but he could hardly go back to his own room knowing that Carla was aching so badly. He tapped softly on the door and waited for her to open it. "Wh…who is it?" A teary voice asked.

"It's Peter." He said gently as he hard the light pad of footsteps and then a teary face appeared. "Oh Carla."

"I realise I am been so ungrateful and silly. I'm one of the lucky ones but I miss Liam so much. He was meant to be with me, be here." Carla said as she stepped aside to let Peter into the room.

"I doubt anyone would think it odd that you are upset. You lost someone you loved very much. Not to mention you saw things no-one should see. Me and the lads on the Carpathia we were shocked at what we saw an…and we only saw what was left. I cannot even comprehend what you endured." Peter said as he sat on the small chair by the washstand. Carla took a seat on the bed and he sensed by the rumpled bed sheets that any sleep she had managed had been littered with nightmares of the sinking. "I though perhaps since you only have the clothes you are wearing that today I could take you to some stores, sort out some clothes for you." Peter said as Carla looked at him.

"I could not allow you to do that."

"Well no offence miss but you'll need more than one dress and the one you are wearing whilst very fetching will be very little use if you are to help out here." Peter said with a small smile for the woman sat opposite. "Well only if you will let me pay you back somehow even if it may be only a small amount each week. I can take in some sewing or teach some art or piano lessons to wealthier families." Carla stated as Peter smiled gently at her. "Be that as it may, right now I believe my Aunt's are busy rustling up a large breakfast now I do not know about yourself but I could quite happily dig into a mountain of toast." He stated as Carla nodded and ventured a small teary smile.


End file.
